つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Apakah kau percaya pada hantu dan keajaiban alam lainnya yang gaib?
1. Bagian I: 疲れ

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_ _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_ / _bud, budding between the two_ )**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian I: 疲れ ( _tsukare_ / _tiredness_ )  
**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_ adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com  
**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -  
**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng- _cover_ lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

LELAH. Sangat lelah. Setiap saat selalu dan hanya lelah. Setelah pulang bekerja atau saat terbangun dari tidur yang panjang sekalipun. Lelah. Entah apa yang membuatku sebegini lelahnya. Kesendirian? Tapi aku punya pacar. Keuangan? Tapi aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap yang sesuai minat. Tetap saja lelah.

Kubaringkan tubuh lelah ini di atas kasur. Semakin lelah. Kupandangi langit-langit kamar. Semakin lelah. Kuputuskan untuk memejam mata saja. Tidak membuat lelah ini berkurang. Tak pula menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa lelah ini akan membawaku masuk ke alam bawah sadar. Ah, berengsek sekali. Benar-benar kacau kalau sudah begini. Hidup segan, mati tak mau. Sejak kapan aku mengidap kelelahan yang sebegini melelahkannya pun aku tak menahu.

 _._

 _Drrt... drrt... drrt..._

.

Ah, diam.

 _._

 _Drrt... drrt... drrt..._

.

Ya Tuhan, diamlah.

 _._

 _Drrt... drrt... drrt..._

.

Siapa pula yang lancang mengganggu pada jam ini? ...Ah, pacar.

"Hmm..." gumamku memulai pembicaraan.

"Selamat malam, cantik."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku malas.

"Selamat hari jadi."

Ah... Berhentilah memerhatikan hal remeh seperti ini. Kau pun tahu kita sama-sama orang dewasa yang sudah sama-sama lelah dengan realitas yang ada. Siapa yang mesti bersikap kekanakan untuk menjadi perhatian akan remeh-temeh macam ini? Bukan kita. Atau lebih tepatnya; bukan aku. Aku tak lagi merasakan kenyamanan kala kau bersikap rendah hati terhadap hal semacam ini. Tidak membuat lelahku menjadi lebih baik. Malah membuatnya semakin menjadi.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa kita cukup sampai di sini saja," ucapku menanggapi kebaikan hatimu.

Kau pun tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Kau pria yang baik. Hanya saja terlalu baik untukku dan itu membuatku resah. Carilah wanita yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu," lanjutku pada akhirnya.

Kau masih belum menjawabnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucapku menutup buku tentang kita.

.

"Hmm, terima kasih kembali, Akagi."

.

Telepon terputus beberapa saat setelah jeda yang kemudian berubah menjadi kosong dalam atmosfer.

.

Akagi, 27 tahun, baru saja menjadi lajang. Lelah.

* * *

LELAH. Sangat lelah. Saat bangun begini rasa lelah itu nyatanya tetap menyelimuti. Tidak, aku tidak menangisi mantan semalam. Justru setelah telepon ditutup aku langsung tertidur. Sekarang pun kupikirkan mantan, tak ada sedikit pun gejolak di dalam dada ini. Mungkin memang sudah habis cintaku padanya. Atau mungkin sejak awal aku memang tidak mencintainya. Menjadikannya hanya sebagai pelipur lara dari rasa lelahku. Boleh jadi begitu.

Saat di kantor pun aku hanya menghabiskan waktu melamun di ruang istirahat. Beberapa rekan kerja menyapa dan bertanya mengapa aku tidak berada di mejaku, atau sekadar menggoda kalau-kalau Pak Direktur nanti mencariku. Perkara kedua lebih baik. Memang niatku hari ini mencari masalah. Entah setan mana yang membisikkan rencana ini, namun aku pun ingin mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Dan dikarenakan hubunganku dengan direktur yang cukup dekat hanya akan mempersulit diriku untuk dilepas. Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah mencari masalah.

Dan memang benar. Setelah jam makan siang seorang pria masuk ke ruang istirahat, menghampiriku. Pak Direktur.

"Seharian kau di sini?"

"Ya," jawabku malas.

"Ada apa? Tak pernah kulihat kau begini."

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri," jawabku ringan.

Kau pun tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat lelah dengan kehidupanku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu dengan memberi kinerja yang buruk. Kalau kau butuh pengganti, aku ada beberapa nama yang bisa kurekomendasikan," lanjutku pada akhirnya.

Kau masih belum menjawab.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Surat pengunduran diri akan kuserahkan sore ini," ucapku seraya meninggalkan ruang istirahat.

.

"Kalau kau mau merubah keputusanmu, katakan langsung padaku. Kau selalu kuterima di kantor ini."

.

Pintu menutup dan kuhabiskan sisa hari terakhirku itu untuk menulis surat pengunduran diri dalam diam, lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor tanpa perlu seorang pun tahu.

.

Akagi, 27 tahun, baru saja menjadi pengangguran. Lelah.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:**

 **Terima kasih telah kembali membaca fiksi penggemar buatan saya. Fiksi ini merupakan fiksi lama yang telah ditulis sejak 20 Juni 2015 lalu dan telah selesai sebulan kemudiannya, diperuntukkan bagi ulang tahun seorang kawan penulis yang begitu berharga.**

 **Fiksi pendek-pendek ini terdiri atas sembilan bagian dan akan saya perbarui setiap harinya.**

 **Kembali, terima kasih, saya menanti kesan dan pesan pembaca sekalian.**


	2. Bagian II: 出会い

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian II:** **出会い ( _deai_ / _rendezvous_ )  
**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

SETELAH dalam sehari aku menghancurkan ideal kehidupan yang diimpikan orang-orang—pacar yang maha perhatian, pekerjaan yang maha menyenangkan; kini giliran lelahku membawa akal sehatku untuk menyudahi kehidupanku di ibu kota. Akal sehat? Kupikir akalku sudah ikut menjadi lelah dan tak ada lagi yang sehat. Dalam perdebatan di dalam kepala aku mulai berkemas dan tanpa menunggu debat kusir tersebut memberi solusi, aku sudah berdiri di depan ruang administrasi yang sekaligus kamar pemilik apartemen tempatku tinggal. Mengatakan bahwa ada kepentingan mendadak yang mengharuskanku untuk pergi malam ini juga. Melicinkan segala urusan dengan iming-iming membiarkan uang sewa yang masih sampai akhir bulan nanti tak usah repot-repot dikembalikan. Dan saat aku benar-benar sadar, aku sudah di dalam kereta malam. Setidaknya dua hari telah berlalu dengan aku yang luntang-lantung menunggu ketersediaan kursi di kereta malam yang tengah kutumpangi saat ini.

Melaju pelan.

Pulang.

Andai kata memang pulang memang masihlah boleh bagi orang gagal macamku.

* * *

ENTAH sudah berapa jam sejak keberangkatanku. Yang kutahu hanya aku telah ribuan kilometer berjarak dari hiruk pikuk Tokyo, meluncur ke utara, tanpa tanya, tanpa tanda. Mestinya aku menelepon Amagi—kakakku—terlebih dahulu memang. Ia pasti akan mencaci adiknya yang rendah ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tamat pendidikan menengah atas aku melarikan diri ke Tokyo tanpa pamit, tak pernah pulang bahkan di hari pernikahannya dan saat ia melahirkan anak pertamanya, lantas saat sudah lelah dengan kehidupan aku merengek pulang mengharap belas kasih. Jika ia mengusirku, aku tak akan heran.

Lamunanku terpaksa terhenti saat kereta memasuki pemberhentian akhirnya. Sapporo. Masa bodoh dengan takjub akan perubahan yang begitu pesat, setelah semua barangku turut turun, aku langsung menyambar telepon umum, menekan nomor yang kukenal sebagai nomor telepon rumah kami. Dulu. Sekarang sih rumah Amagi dan keluarganya.

.

Ah, lama sekali mengangkatnya.

.

"Halo?"

.

Nah, diangkat juga. Pas sekali Amagi pula.

"Hei, kak," sapaku berusaha terdengar polos.

Amagi pun tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Uhh... Ini adikmu—"

"Dasar anak sial! Menelepon juga kau akhirnya! Sudah berapa lama ini sejak Natal!?"

"Ayolah, ini baru awal musim panas—"

"Keparat! Masih berani berdalih kau!?"

"Kak—"

"Apa!? Mau apa kau sekarang!? Pasti sedang susah makanya mencari! Kebiasaan! Dasar bocah manja!"

Aku menepuk wajahku. Frustrasi. Berapa banyak anaknya sampai ia terdengar sedepresi ini?

"Hei! Jawab!"

"Aku baru tiba di Stasiun Sapporo. Aku berhenti bekerja. Aku sudah meninggalkan Tokyo. Dan ya, adik manjamu ini hendak mengemis belas kasih kakaknya karena sedang susah," terangku, membuat sinopsis atas semua kelelahanku.

Amagi kembali tak langsung menjawabnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar ia berbicara, mungkin dengan suaminya.

"Dengar, saat ini keluarga suamiku sedang menetap di rumah kami. Tidak ada tempat untukmu. Menetap sajalah di mana, nanti kauhubungi aku lagi."

Dan begitulah telepon ditutup. Apa dia bilang tadi, rumah KAMI? Jadi memang benar aku sudah tidak diikutsertakan. Tak heran. Boleh jadi suaminya sendiri tak menahu kalau ia memiliki seorang adik. Ah, terserahlah. Yang kupusingi itu perihal barang-barangku yang banyak ini. Mesti diapakan. Mesti dikemanakan. Hah...

.

"Permisi."

.

Apa lagi sekarang?

.

"Bukan maksudku lancang menguping pembicaraanmu, tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu dan barang-barangmu untuk menetap sementara waktu."

* * *

 **bersambung**


	3. Bagian III: 無事

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian III: 無事** **( _buji_ / _safety_ )  
**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

AKU membuka pintu kamar baruku dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Perkara satu: aku senang dan bersyukur dan berutang budi pada wanita itu. Kalau bukan karena dia kebetulan menelepon di sampingku, mungkin aku akan kembali luntang-lantung di stasiun. Perkara dua: aku kesal pada wanita itu. Siapa pula yang memberinya hak untuk menguntit pembicaraan orang seperti itu? Ck, rasanya seperti ditelanjangi orang asing. Untungnya wanita itu cukup menarik di mata dan kelihatan tidak banyak omong.

.

"Ahem."

.

Aku menoleh.

"Kuletakkan di sini saja, atau—"

"Keberatan jika aku memintamu membantuku merapikan semua ini?" Aku membiarkan mulutku kembali lancang sesukanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perjalanan sepanjang malam itu memang membuat seluruh badanku sakit. Tak sudi aku merapikan barang-barangku sendiri sekarang.

.

"Tentu."

.

Wah, cukup mengejutkan. Memang hari keberuntunganku agaknya.

Ia melangkah masuk bersama barang-barangku, dan sepanjang hari itu hanya suara selotip yang dilepas, kardus yang dibuka, dan plastik yang diremas yang mengisi tempat tinggal baruku.

* * *

"INI, minumlah."

Aku dikejutkannya kala melamun di balkon yang terletak di tengah bangunan. Nasib mendapat tempat tinggal gaya bangunan kuno. Saking kunonya balkon pun hanya ada di tengah begini, tepatnya benar-benar tepat di atas pintu utama bangunan. Setidaknya pemandangan dari sini cukup bagus. Hamparan padang ilalang dan pemandangan khas di perkampungan.

"Aku yang merepotkanmu tapi kau pula yang mentraktirku minum. Terima kasih, omong-omong," ucapku seraya meraih kaleng bir yang diberikannya. Tidak paham juga kenapa wanita ini memilih bir sebagai teman minum di kala senja.

Dipikir lagi, wanita ini terlalu baik terhadap orang asing sepertiku. Dari Stasiun Sapporo yang terletak di Chuo-ku—wilayah pusat, bagai malaikat ia berbaik hati mengantarku sampai ke tempat tinggalku yang berada di Nishi-ku—wilayah barat. Bilangnya sih minta diantar ke mana juga, selama itu Sapporo dia tidak masalah. Dan untuk bisa sampai menemukan bangunan kuno yang berdiri sebagai, entahlah, entah penginapan semata atau semacam apartemen, kurasa dia memang orang lokal dari barat sini. Atau mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyaku untuk melipurkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak."

"Orang sini?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Ya."

"Tinggal di mana?" Lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Di mana saja bisa."

Astaga. Mau main detektif-detektifan dia.

"Bukan tipe yang terbuka pada orang asing rupanya," komentarku.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi komentar tersebut. Ditelaah lebih jauh, gila! Cantik sekali dia kalau tersenyum begitu! Melihatnya begitu, aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengorek lebih jauh.

"Bukan tipe yang terbuka pada orang asing, tapi berani menawarkan tumpangan sebegini jauhnya, bahkan menemaniku selama ini. Apa aku terlihat menarik untuk dirampok?"

Ia kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Atau..." Aku berpikir sejenak. "...jangan-jangan kamu ini penjahat kelamin? Mau liwat[1] denganku, begitu?"

Lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi olok-olok tersebut dan kembali menyesap birku. Selain bosan karena reaksinya, rasa tahu diriku agaknya sedang kembali.

.

"Kau baru putus cinta, ya?"

.

Aku terdiam.

.

"Hanya orang yang baru putus cinta yang paling membusungkan dada seperti itu."

.

Nada bicaranya datar namun jelas dia sedang menghakimiku. Sialnya aku tidak bisa mengelak. Nyatanya memang aku baru putus cinta. Tapi yang membuatku begini bukan mantan. Lelah.

Belum aku menanggapi tuduhannya, ia sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan,

"Aku kenal pemilik apartemen ini. Karena pemiliknya tidak lagi tinggal di sini, aku jadi merangkap sebagai penjaga bangunan."

Oke, dia serius mau bermain detektif-detektifan. Atau mungkin sekadar menawarkan diri untuk menjadi bulan-bulanan kelelahanku makanya sengaja berbicara sepotong-sepotong begitu. Biar aku bertanya. Jika itu maunya, tentu akan kutanggapi. Toh juga tidak ada yang mau kulakukan dan tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara. Ponselku? Sebagai informasi saja, aku kehabisan pulsa. Kelewat malas juga untuk mengisi kreditnya.

"Pemiliknya tidak tinggal di sini?" tanyaku.

"Tempat ini cukup terpisah dari fasilitas umum. Pun jauh dari pemukiman warga. Memang ditujukan untuk yang penat dengan kehidupan. Sayangnya orang terlalu realistis dan maunya praktis."

Wanita ini... _cerdas_. Setidaknya begitu menurutku.

"Jadi tidak ada yang tinggal di sini?" tanyaku selanjutnya.

.

 _Kriet..._

.

Dari ujung lorong yang berlawanan dengan kamarku, kami mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san."

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sesosok wanita berambut pendek dengan wajah yang sama datar dengannya. Aku hanya menonton mereka dari kejauhan. Agaknya jawaban dari tanyaku keluar dengan sendirinya.

Si wanita berambut pendek yang bernama Hyuuga itu turut bersamanya menghampiriku.

"Hyuuga-san, ini Akagi-san. Untuk saat ini—"

Tunggu. Tahu dari mana dia soal namaku? Baru sekarang aku tersadar bahwa sejak awal perjumpaan kami, aku belum sama sekali memperkenalkan diri. Tak pula dengan dirinya.

"—Akagi-san, jika ada apa-apa, silakan ketuk pintu kamarnya."

"Ah... Ya, aku akan mengingatnya," jawabku masih sambil menerka-nerka wanita cerdas yang satu ini.

Selanjutnya, Hyuuga mengajakku berbincang sekilas sedang si wanita cerdas pamit pada kami untuk kembali ke stasiun. Untuk apanya aku tak sempat bertanya.

"Hei," panggilku kala ia mulai menuruni anak tangga.

Ia menoleh balik.

"Jangan mabuk di jalan," ucapku. Aku meyakini bahwa saat mengucapkan kalimat itu bibirku seenaknya merekah, membentuk serupa senyuman.

Ia tersenyum simpul sekilas sebelum akhirnya menghilang setelah mobilnya melaju ke kejauhan.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengetuk pintuku nanti malam. Sekitar pukul sepuluh. Permisi."

.

Ampun. Kenapa semua orang di sini senang sekali bermain detektif-detektifan? Kenapa pula aku malah terbawa arus permainan mereka dan tidak asal ceplos menanyakan tiap-tiap keping teka-tekinya? Bodoh benar.

* * *

NYATANYA naluriku membawaku berdiri di depan kamar Hyuuga. Tepat pukul sepuluh. Saat hendak mengetuk, pintunya dibuka.

"Sudah siap?"

Hah? Siap untuk apa?

Ia berjalan di depanku, membawaku kembali ke balkon, tempat yang sama seperti sore tadi. Kami duduk di titik yang masing-masing kehendaki. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dan sekaleng bir, melemparkan keduanya padaku. Tahu saja kalau aku belum makan apa-apa sejak sampai di sini. Tapi ya ogah bicara gamblang.

Tak lama, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara gitar yang dipetik. Jelas terkejut.

"Apa ada orang lain selain kita berdua di tempat ini?" tanyaku menepis pikiran-pikiran yang berkaitan dengan bebauan gaib.

"Tidak. Hanya kita berdua."

Aku melotot.

"Aku tidak main-main. _Hyouzan_ [2] tidak bermalam di sini, asal kau tahu."

"Itu namanya?" tanyaku mengacu pada perihal wanita cerdas dengan senyum tipisnya itu.

"Jelas bukan. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya padaku. Mau tidak mau aku harus mencari panggilan agar tidak canggung."

Ah, ternyata Hyuuga juga tidak menahu tentang wanita itu.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan pemilik tempat ini. Semua ruangan terkunci rapat kecuali yang ditinggali. Kuncinya pun dipegang Hyouzan, mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau membayar sewa di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lima ratus yen per malam."

Aku mendelik. Semurah itu?

"Sudah berapa lama kau menetap di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah hampir sebulan."

"Lalu, wanita itu—Hyouzan—sebenarnya siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Katakan saja dia itu... hmm... pembantu sekaligus perawat sekaligus penjaga. Kau akan mengerti sendiri apa yang kumaksudkan nantinya. Untuk saat ini, nikmatilah permainan gitar _si penyihir_."

Aku hanya bisa manut.

Alunan musik yang begitu menenangkan. Terasa familier. Tapi aku tak bisa menebaknya. Semakin aku mendengarnya, rasanya beban di dalam diriku perlahan terangkat. Lelahku menguap.

"Lihat, kau pun tersihir, ya?"

Aku tidak akan mengelaknya.

"Malam ini _ia_ bermain di ruang administrasi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku kembali bertanya.

Hyuuga tidak menjawabnya. Alunan musik itu pun hilang. Kini sunyi kembali menggelitik. Kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

SAMPAI memasuki pekan kedua aku menetap di apartemen kuno ini, sudah dua kali aku mendengar _si penyihir_ memainkan gitarnya di ruangan sebelah kamarku. Itulah yang Hyuuga maksudkan dulu. _Penyihir_. Terkadang, di malam yang sepi, ia akan memainkan gitarnya. Dari berbagai ruangan yang berbeda. Namun jelas di apartemen ini. Pun begitu, bukan aku merasa takut, justru aku merasa damai dan aman karenanya.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

[1] liwat 2 /li·wat/ n persetubuhan antara sesama jenis, msl laki-laki dng laki-laki; homoseks

[2] 氷山 /hyou zan/ gunung es


	4. Bagian IV: 長閑さ

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian IV: 長閑さ ( _nodokasa_ / _tranquility_ )  
**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

SEBULAN telah berlalu. Aku semakin tenggelam dalam sihir tempat aneh ini. Wanita cerdas yang selalu menjadi teman mengobrolku—aku malas mengobrol dengan Hyuuga, pemandangan indah di kala siang menyapa malam, lalu permainan gitar _si penyihir_. Beberapa waktu lalu Amagi datang dan tampak kebingungan melihatku menetap di tempat seperti ini, mengingat aku adalah bocah manja di matanya. Aku pun bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Terutama saat aku menolak untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku ingat betul saat itu Amagi cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala dan akhirnya menjanjikan untuk mengirim uang makan selama aku masih menghidupi masa pelarianku. Ah, bagaimana tidak jadi bocah manja yang keparat kalau kakaknya saja semacam Sinterklas begini?

Pagi ini pun begitu. Saat aku keluar dari apartemen, kulihat si wanita cerdas—aku malas memanggilnya Hyouzan—tengah sibuk memperbaiki plafon yang ambruk.

"Hai," sapaku.

Ia hanya menjawab salamku dengan senyum simpul khasnya.

"Hendak keluar? Perlu kuantar?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia melompat turun dari tangga dan menghampiriku.

Aku selalu senang dengan semua yang dilakukannya. Termasuk perhatian yang ia berikan padaku. Boleh kubilang ia sama perhatiannya dengan mantanku, bahkan mungkin lebih. Bedanya, perhatian yang ia berikan jelas berbeda dari apa yang dulu diberikan mantanku. Sebuah perhatian yang menenangkan, bukan membahagiakan. Seperti mendengarkan semua racauanku yang hampir selalu menghakimi dan hanya tersenyum—ia baru menjawab dengan kata-kata saat aku meminta pendapatnya, yang hebatnya bisa ia tebak kapannya tanpa perlu aku bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana tanggapanmu?", atau membawaku berkeliling Sapporo dengan mobil baknya tanpa banyak omong. Dia memang diam, namun diamnyalah yang berbicara padaku. Pada jiwaku. Diam yang menenangkan. Sesuatu yang ternyata paling aku butuhkan.

Setelah aku mengiyakan untuk kembali pergi dengannya, cepat-cepat ia membereskan alat-alat kerjanya dan mempersilakanku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

"MALAM ini akan terang bintang."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang masih fokus memandang jalanan di depan kami.

"Kau suka mengamati bintang?"

Ah, rasanya ini kali pertama aku melihatnya mengambil inisiatif dalam berdialog. Sayangnya aku perlu melihat apakah ia memang seorang pencinta astronomi, atau sekadar manis lidah saja.

"Bercanda kau? Di Tokyo mana bisa melihat bintang?" jawabku memancing.

Ia pun tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Bercanda kau? Memangnya di Tokyo tidak ada observatorium, apa?"

Cerdas.

Aku pun hanya menjawab tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Tidak punya waktu untuk ke sana. Tidak ada teman untuk ke sana." Akhirnya aku menjawab dengan pancingan lainnya. Menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku ke observatorium suatu hari nanti atau menanyakan mengapa aku tidak pergi bersama mantanku saja adalah dua jawaban yang paling tidak kuharapkan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia kembali tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Manja sekali. Beli teleskop, kek."

Hahaha, benar-benar cerdas wanita ini. Kecerdasannya pun boleh kukalilipatkan menjadi dua dengan senyum tipis yang kini terlihat lebih agresif mengekspresikan bahwa ia tertarik untuk mengajakku memandang bintang malam ini.

"Kau punya teleskop?" tanyaku membalikkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya ia menunjuk ke belakang, mungkin ke bak mobilnya yang saat ini tertutup.

"Aku mau langsung ke Gunung Sankaku malam ini. Kalau beruntung mungkin bisa melihat Segitiga Musim Panas."

"Eh? Apa sudah bisa dilihat? Sekarang kan baru mau bulan Juli," ucapku menyangkal niatnya.

"Segitiga Musim Panas mudah dilihat antara Juni dan Juli."

"Tapi hari ini mendung." Aku kembali menyangkalnya.

"Kubilang 'kalau beruntung', kan? Semoga saja malam ini cerah. Siapa tahu terlihat."

Semakin jauh, semakin bergairah. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku kala melihat sosoknya yang antusias begini.

"Aku ikut. Tidak usah pulang dulu. Langsung saja ke sana nanti."

Aku tahu ini egois, namun melihat senyumannya yang menjadi jawaban atas permintaanku jelas tak bisa menahanku untuk tidak berbuat egois.

* * *

KAMI harus meninggalkan mobil dan mendaki untuk mencapai titik yang bagus menurut si wanita cerdas. Melihat kelihaiannya, aku pun semakin yakin kalau ia memang menyatu dengan tanah Sapporo. Ia terus menuntunku dalam kehati-hatian yang menenangkan. Tanpa banyak omong. Membiarkan sunyi malam berbintang yang membuat jantungku berdebar.

.

"Di sini."

.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap langit di atasnya. Berputar seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia tak sadar namun kini kami berhadap-hadapan, bedanya hanya ia menghadapku dan menatap langit, sedang aku menghadapnya dan menatap dirinya.

.

"Ketemu."

.

Aku spontan turut memandang ke arah yang sama dengannya. Bintangnya ada banyak, namun samar. Meski sudah kusipitkan kedua mataku, tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukan segitiga musim panas yang dimaksudnya.

Ia mengeluarkan teleskopnya dari dalam tasnya yang ternyata cukup besar. Setelah mengaturnya, ia mengintip sejenak, memastikan Deneb, Altair, dan Vega bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Tak lama ia berjalan menjauh, mempersilakanku untuk menikmati keberuntungan kami malam ini.

Gila! Benar-benar indah!

"Hei, hei, ini indah sekali!" seruku riang seraya menarik sebelah lengannya untuk melihatnya bersama.

Dan seperti biasa, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **bersambung**


	5. Bagian V: 発展

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian V: 発展 **( _hatten_ / _development_ )**  
**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

SEPULANG kami dari Sankaku malam itu, tanpa aku bertanya, si wanita cerdas menyerahkan teleskopnya padaku. Ya, memang aku hendak meminjamnya. Dia selalu bisa membacaku. Seolah kami adalah karib lama. Seolah aku merupakan bagian dari hidupnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan malam ini, sama seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya, aku sudah mempersiapkan teleskopnya di padang ilalang depan apartemen. Mengambil sekaleng bir, membukanya, lalu mulai meneguknya. Merogoh ponsel di dalam kantong celana, mengaktifkan layar, melihat waktu yang tertera besar di sana. Pukul sepuluh. Aku menatap ke arah bangunan apartemen yang saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalku. Tersenyum kala suara gitar itu kembali terdengar. Agaknya malam ini _ia_ bermain di gudang lantai dasar. Dan seperti malam-malam lainnya, aku segera bergerak menuju asal suara, berdiri di depan pintunya, menempelkan telingaku di pintu. Begitu sampai _si penyihir_ berhenti bermain.

"Hei, bisa kauperdengarkan lagu itu sekali lagi?" pintaku saat permainan _nya_ berakhir.

Sunyi.

Aku menghela napas. Permintaan yang bodoh memang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke luar dan mengamati bintang saja.

.

Lalu _ia_ kembali memainkan gitarnya.

.

Di ruangan yang berbeda.

.

Dari luar apartemen aku bisa melihat siluet _nya_ di balik jendela kamarku.

.

Ya ampun, selera humor _nya_ benar-benar jelek.

.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan membiarkan _nya_ bermain sesuka _nya_ di kamarku sedang aku di luar sini menikmati hamparan malam yang menyelimuti dunia. Menyelimutiku. Menyelimuti _nya_. Dalam ada dan ketiadaan.

* * *

ESOK paginya, saat kudengar deru mobil si wanita cerdas, aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dan berlari turun menuju pintu depan. Dan seperti biasa. Ia tidak mengucapkan salam semacam "selamat pagi" atau pun "apa kabarmu hari ini", apalagi "bagaimana tidurmu semalam". Saat pandangan kami bertemu, ia hanya membungkuk sedikit dan menungguku berbicara.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Mengecat tembok belakang."

"Kutemani mengobrol." Mestinya itu menjadi sebuah permohonan, namun nyatanya itu keluar sebagai suatu keputusan sepihak yang diterima mentah-mentah tanpa sedikit pun perlawanan dari pihaknya. Selalu begitu. Aku selalu menjadi tuan putri yang maha egois dan dia akan selalu mengiyakan keegoisanku dengan senyum tipisnya. Dan aku lupa diri. Dan aku menyadarinya. Namun ini terlanjur tak berasa salah. Apalagi ketika ia sama sekali tidak memberi penolakan.

"Hei, apa di tempat ini benar hanya aku dan Hyuuga-san saja yang tinggal?" tanyaku di kala ia tengah mencampur cat.

"Begitulah."

"Lalu siapa _orang itu_?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Orang apa?"

"Yang sering memainkan gitar di malam hari," terangku.

Ia pun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia mulai mencelup kuas ke dalam cat.

"Kau pasti mengetahui orang itu, kan?" tanyaku separuh menuding.

Ia masih belum menjawabnya. Ia memanjat tangga dan duduk di anak teratas.

"Atau..." Aku menelengkan kepalaku. "...kau orangnya?"

.

Ia tertawa. Tertawa kecil. Tertawa kecil tertahan.

.

"Bagaimana itu aku sedang saat petang saja aku sudah meninggalkan tempat ini?"

.

Ah, cerdas.

.

"Mungkin saja kamu mengendap-endap kembali untuk menciptakan suasana misterius di tempat ini," tudingku lagi.

.

Ia kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras. Lebih lepas.

"Dan kupikir kau adalah seorang skeptis gaib."

"Nyatanya memang aku tak percaya." Aku menegaskan kalimatnya.

.

Kemudian kami sama-sama terdiam.

.

Ia mulai menggaris tembok yang usang dengan kuasnya dan aku hanya duduk menontoninya.

.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat _orang ini_ nanti malam."

.

Aku manyun.

"Kalau benar ada, kau mau memberiku apa?" tantangku.

Ia kembali tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tidak muluk-muluk, temani aku tidur saja," jawabku asal bunyi.

Ia kembali bungkam. Celup. Garis. Celup. Garis.

"Sialan, jawab, kek!" seruku seraya menendang tangganya.

Ia bergoyang sedikit namun dengan cepat kembali mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan tanpa perubahan ekspresi sama sekali ia kembali menggaris tembok di hadapannya.

Aku hanya berdecak dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar saja.

.

"Hanya menemanimu tidur saja?"

.

"Senggama pun boleh."

.

Dan seharian itu aku memendam diri di dalam kamar.

* * *

AKU terbangun kala sinar sang senja menyapa wajahku dari jendela. Pada akhirnya aku hanya tertidur dan tidak mengobrol sama sekali dengan si wanita cerdas. Kesal. Kesal karena nyatanya aku merindukannya meski baru sebentar terpisah. Kesal karena nyatanya ia tak pula mengejar dan mencegah kepergianku. Kesal. Karena... aku harus merasakan perasaan remeh semacam ini. Ah... Sejak kapan aku jadi sebegini melankolisnya akan cinta?

Tak merasa ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan, aku pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mencuci muka. Memandang cermin. Ah, wajahku tampak buruk.

Setelahnya aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

Untuk terkejut.

.

"Selamat sore, Putri Tidur."

.

Terkejut dengan kehadiran si wanita cerdas di depan kamarku.

.

"Kau tak pernah mengucapkan salam saat kita bertemu," cibirku.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Selalu begitu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Tidak ke stasiun?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia meninggikan sebelah alis.

"Kaubilang aku harus bermalam di sini, bukan? Menangkap _orang itu_."

Aku tidak bilang bermalam. Siapa juga yang memintanya bermalam di sini.

"...atau untuk menidurimu."

Aku melotot.

Ia kembali tersenyum tipis.

Ah, berengsek. Kenapa pula aku mesti menanggapi gurauanku sendiri dengan serius?

"Bagaimana mengecatnya?" Aku kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah."

Tanpa meneruskan pembicaraan aku mundur selangkah kembali ke dalam, mengisyaratkannya untuk turut serta. Tanpa perlu dikomando pun ia turut masuk. Pintu kembali menutup dan aku membawanya duduk di satu-satunya kasur yang ada di sini.

"Kau menunggu di depan pintu kamarku?"

"Kau tidur seharian."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Pertama aku kemari, kamu marah-marah menyuruhku membantumu merapikan barang-barangmu. Kali ini pun kamu marah-marah."

"Matamu aku marah."

"Kau marah."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Aku mendesah. Sedang cahaya senja perlahan bergerak turun, aku hanya duduk di sini, dengan seorang wanita cerdas bermata teduh dan senyum tipis yang hampa, bersilat lidah.

Tak mengerti apa cahaya senja tak menyilaukan kedua mata sewarnanya atau memang ia sebegitu mesumnya untuk terus menatap dua manik mataku, nyaris tak berkedip.

"Kau mesum."

"Tak ada dua senja yang tak mesum."

Aku terdiam.

Perlahan kuraih sebelah pipinya. Kurasai bentuknya yang tegas. Ah, mengapa ia terlihat sebegini rapuh?

"Coba ulangi."

"Tak ada dua senja yang tak mesum."

Kubiarkan jemariku bergerak mundur menyusuri telinganya, lalu menyusup di antara helai rambutnya. Merengkuh kepalanya. Ah, mengapa ia terlihat sebegini rapuh?

"Ulangi sekali lagi."

"Tak ada dua senja yang tak mesum."

Aku mendorong wajahnya mendekat dengan wajahku. Mengantukkan dahi dan hidung kami. Merasakan embusan napasnya yang tenang. Ah, mengapa ia terlihat sebegini rapuh?

"Sekali lag—"

.

Dunia berhenti berputar.

.

Nyawaku dibawa melayang menuju langit ketujuh secara paksa.

.

Saat aku kembali membuka mata, hanya ada wajahnya. Tak sampai sejengkal dariku.

.

"Tak ada dua senja yang tak mesum."

.

Ah, rasanya kalimat itu familier. Tapi di mana aku pernah mendengarnya pun aku tak menahu. Seseorang? Atau dari buku?

.

"Hei."

.

Aku menyandarkan wajahku di bahunya. Lelah. Sangat lelah. Entah kenapa lelah ini kembali menyelimuti diriku. Namun lelah ini tak membuat ketenangan dalam diriku hilang. Malah kurasa ini adalah masa di mana aku merasa begitu tenang dan tak lagi peduli akan dunia.

Ya, di bahu wanita ini.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui kalimat itu?" tanyaku memecah sunyi di kala cahaya senja sepenuhnya lenyap dan terganti gelap malam.

"Entahlah. Buku?"

Aku terdiam.

"Pembual," cercaku.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan bangkit.

"Lihat bintang, yuk."

Dia ini tidak punya emosi, apa? Tidak ingat dia barusan berbuat apa? Atau jangan-jangan dia menganggap barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Yang mana pun agaknya tak bisa kujadikan perkara. Kakiku terlanjur membawaku mengekornya ke padang ilalang.

* * *

"AKU lapar." Aku merengek di tengah pengamatan langit malam kami.

Tanpa berbicara ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kupikir ia akan mengambil perbekalan malam, melihat betapa ia adalah orang yang selalu gelar tikar di mana-mana. Nyatanya ia menyalakan mobil dan memacunya tanpa pamit. Bangsat. Aku pun hanya menghela napas dan berbaring di padang ilalang yang luas ini, memandang para bintang dengan mata telanjang.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh.

Kalau seperti ini ceritanya sih, untuk apa membuatnya bermalam? Sia-sia, sia-sia.

Benar saja. Belum lama lewat dari jam sepuluh, _si penyihir_ sudah muncul. Aku meninggalkan markas pengamatan bintang kami dan berlari mencari ruangan yang ditempati _si penyihir_. Ke lantai dua. Kamar sebelahku. Aku langsung menempelkan telingaku ke pintu, memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan lagu familier yang masih juga belum kutahu apa namanya.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

.

Aku tercekat dan spontan menoleh ke arah tangga. Di sana si wanita cerdas berdiri, memandangiku dengan bingung, menenteng dua kantong plastik, mungkin isinya makanan.

Di dalam, _si penyihir_ masih asyik memetik gitarnya. Lalu di sini, si wanita cerdas berdiri, memandangiku.

.

Dia bukanlah _dia_.

.

Kulihat ia menghela napas dan menurunkan kantong plastiknya ke lantai, lalu melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan pintu, mengambil kunci kamar tersebut, memasukkannya, memutarnya, membukanya.

.

...Untuk melihat kekosongan di dalam sana.

.

Tak ada seorang pun. Tak ada gitar.

.

"Kau mendengarnya juga, bukan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menang. Kita sudah menangkap _nya_. Aku akan bermalam."

Senyumku melebar.

* * *

MALAM itu pun berjalan dengan sangat lambat dan panjang. Katakan aku bodoh, namun merasakan sentuhan wanita cerdas yang jelas asing dalam hidupku semalam suntuk ternyata tidak buruk. Ia begitu lembut saat berada di atas kasur. Terlalu berhati-hati dengan setiap sentuhan yang dibuatnya. Sudah kubilang kasar pun tak apa, tapi nampaknya ia ingin aku menikmati permainannya. Aku jelas mengalah.

.

Tatapan kedua iris senjanya yang teduh lekat menelan diriku.

.

Napasnya yang begitu teratur menjadi satu-satunya ninaboboku.

.

Suara lirihnya yang sesekali keluar di antara pergerakan tubuh kami membuat dadaku sesak.

.

Mengapa ia terasa begitu kukenal? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Mengapa tak ada aku bisa mengingatnya?

.

Saat mataku terbuka, hanya ada diriku sendiri, berbaring hanya dengan berbalut selimut.

* * *

 **bersambung**


	6. Bagian VI: 蕾、蕾む

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian VI: 蕾、蕾む ( _tsubomi, tsubomu_ / _bud, budding_ )  
**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

"POKOKNYA kau harus ikut."

Aku tidak berhenti memasang wajah masam. Niatku kembali mengamati bintang bersama si wanita cerdas harus dirusak Amagi. Karena suaminya harus dinas keluar kota, ia memaksaku menggantikan suaminya untuk turut menemani anak-anak mereka pergi ke timur, merayakan Tanabata. Pergi ke perayaan sama dengan bergumul dengan lautan manusia. Lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Kau itu, tidak pernah pulang, tidak pula menurut sekali saja padaku."

Ah, berisik.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut."

Pintu dibanting dan dari jendela kusaksikan Amagi yang meninggalkan apartemenku.

Hah... Menyulitkan saja.

Kuraih _yukata_ yang diserahkannya padaku tadi, menjajalnya sepintas di depan dada. Tidak terlalu buruk, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan mencari si wanita cerdas ke seluruh penjuru apartemen. Tidak ada. Aku keluar. Mobilnya saja tak ada. Hah...

* * *

DAN di sinilah aku berakhir: menggandeng dua anak kecil hiperaktif yang tidak bisa tenang sama sekali setiap melihat kios yang menjual mainan atau makanan ringan di sepanjang tempat festival. Aku mengutuk Amagi atas sikap egoisnya yang menelantarkan dua anak sialnya padaku sedang ia asyik menggibah dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga lainnya. Kalau bukan karena dia kakakku dan membiayai makanku selama aku masih menghidupi kesia-siaanku, aku akan memilih untuk kembali saja ke Tokyo. Tapi di Tokyo tidak ada si wanita cerdas. Ck...

Setidaknya sebelum habis kesabaranku menanggapi tingkah dua anaknya, Amagi muncul dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang. Ya, pulang saja sana. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja.

.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, aku pun memutuskan untuk berputar-putar sendiri. Membeli beberapa kotak gurita bakar, lalu permen apel. Menghilangkan stres dengan makanan memang yang terbaik.

.

"Akagi-san?"

.

Aku menoleh.

Senyumku kontan merekah selebar-lebarnya.

Wanita cerdas.

"Hei! Malam yang indah, bukan?" seruku padanya seraya menyodorkan sebatang permen apel.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menolak dengan halus.

"Maaf, gigi saya sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang manis."

Ah, merendah lagi dia. Membuatku gatal untuk menggoda saja.

"Kau ini pembual yang andal rupanya," ucapku.

Ia tetap menjawabnya dengan senyum tipisnya. Kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Aku berharap ia akan bertanya 'kenapa' jadi aku bisa menjawab, "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tahan berlama-lama denganku? Kau ini benar-benar mesum," tapi melihat ini dirinya, tampaknya itu adalah hil yang mustahal.

.

"Kau mau mengamati bintang?"

.

Aku terkejut.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menariknya berlari untuk segera membawaku ke tempat impian di barat sana. Tempat di mana aku nyaman hanya berdua dengannya.

* * *

"LAVENDEL tumbuh paling banyak musim ini, bukan?"

"Ah, begitulah."

"Sayangnya aku bukan penggemar bunga."

"Masih ada musim gugur."

"Ada apa dengan musim gugur?"

"Perburuan jamur."

Aku terdiam dan manggut-manggut, masih asyik mengamati langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Perburuan jamur selalu mengingatkanku dengan masa remajaku saat masih bersekolah dulu.

Kulirik ia sejenak. Tampak sibuk dengan kameranya. Ya, wanita cerdas ini nyatanya memiliki hobi fotografi. Memotret langit malam.

"Bagus?" tanyaku seraya menghampirinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Kalau hanya kerumunan bintang, siapa juga bisa mengambilnya. Malam ini bukan malam keberuntunganku."

Kuperhatikan dirinya merapikan kembali kameranya.

"Hei," panggilku.

Ia menoleh.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" Entah angin apa yang membawaku bertanya demikian.

Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. Menggeleng.

"Ada apa dengan gitar? _Orang itu_ lagi?"

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku buta nada sejak kecil. Tapi ada satu lagu yang sangat kusuka. Dulu sekali sewaktu aku masih SMA. Entah itu lagu apa, tapi terkadang aku mendengarnya di sore hari saat semua orang sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Terkadang di ruang kelas. Terkadang di ruang musik. Sayangnya aku tak pernah berhasil mengetahui siapa orang yang memainkan lagu itu." Pada akhirnya aku malah bercerita seenaknya. Tentang kepingan memori dari masa lalu yang masih membekas jelas di dalam kepalaku.

Ia menanggapi ceritaku tanpa perubahan ekspresi sama sekali. Hanya ada senyum tipis itu di wajahnya.

"Lalu, semenjak aku menetap di apartemen itu, hampir setiap larut malam saat aku hendak tidur, aku bisa mendengar lantunan serupa dari berbagai ruangan. Setelah sekian lama, aku baru tersadar bahwa lagu yang mengalun menemani tidurku itu adalah lagu yang sama dengan apa yang selalu kudengar dulu. _Si penyihir_ ," lanjutku tak berniat menghentikan racauan ini.

Ada jeda barang beberapa detik sebelum kemudian aku memandangnya.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa _penyihir_ itu, bukan?"

Memelas. Aku memelas padanya.

"Dan lagi, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

Ya. Aku terus memelas padanya.

.

" _Shinsei_ [3]."

.

"Shinsei?"

"Begitulah _ia_ memanggilku."

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri teleskopnya. Merapikannya kembali ke dalam tas. Lalu menatapku.

.

...Menatapku?

.

"Akagi-san."

.

"Kau tampak sempurna malam ini."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

[3] 新星 /shin sei/ nova


	7. Bagian VII: 痛み

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian VII: 痛み ( _itami_ / _pain_ )**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

AKU terbangun untuk merasakan lelah yang telah menghilang beberapa waktu lalu kini kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Ah... menyebalkan sekali.

Belum seluruh nyawaku terkumpul, aku mendengar ketukan di pintuku. Dengan sangat berat aku menyeret tubuhku turun dari kasur dan membukanya.

Hyuuga.

Aku membuka pintuku lebih lebar.

Hyuuga dan barang-barangnya.

Bingung, aku menatapnya tepat di muka.

Ia memasang wajah khawatir yang bercampur rasa syukur.

"Umm... Selamat pagi?" sapaku.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan di dalam sini!?"

Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Uh... Tidur? Ini kamarku, jadi wajar jika aku tidur di sini, bukan?" Aku menjawabnya setengah bertanya balik.

"Seminggu!?"

Aku bengong. Hanya bisa mengeluarkan bunyi, "Ha?"

Hyuuga tampak berpikir. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menarikku turun ke ruang tunggu di dekat ruang administrasi. Di salah satu sofa tampak seorang pria paruh baya tengah sibuk berdialog di telepon. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan kami, ia langsung memutus teleponnya dan bangkit.

"Inikah penghuni lain yang kaumaksudkan tadi?"

"Ya."

Kini pria itu hanya menatapku.

"Umm, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanyaku kebingungan.

Baik Hyuuga maupun pria itu, keduanya menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini sambil duduk.

"Akagi, kau sama sekali menghilang seminggu ini. Kamarmu terkunci dan aku tidak pernah mendapatkan respons apa pun saat mengetuk pintumu. Kupikir kau sudah meninggalkan apartemen ini dan tadinya aku berniat untuk mendobrak paksa kamarmu untuk memastikan keberadaanmu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Bicara apa kau? Kemarin kan kau lihat sendiri aku meninggalkan kamarku untuk merayakan Tanabata," ucapku memberi alibi.

Kedua orang di hadapanku kini menggaruk kepala mereka.

"Akagi. Tanabata itu sudah seminggu yang lalu."

Aku kembali bengong dan mengeluarkan bunyi, "Ha?"

Kali ini giliran si pria yang menegakkan duduknya, hendak berbicara.

"Nak, perlu kauketahui bahwa bangunan yang saat ini kalian tinggali seharusnya sudah kuratakan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tempat ini sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak semestinya ada orang yang keluar masuk kemari."

Aku semakin terbengong-bengong mendengar penuturan pria ini.

"Nak, kudengar kau orang barat sini juga?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Setidaknya sampai sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Aku menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengetahui tentang kebakaran besar di daerah pertokoan sepuluh tahun lalu, bukan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berusaha membawa diriku kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Berengsek, kenapa tidak bisa ingat sama sekali?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun..." ucapku lirih.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang.

"T, tunggu. Tadi Anda bilang tempat ini sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, lantas siapa wanita itu?" Aku yang teringat dengan si wanita cerdas langsung bertanya.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah bertatapan dengan Hyuuga. Kemudian ia bangkit dan memintaku mengikutinya. Hyuuga menahan kami untuk berpamitan.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ya. Keretaku akan segera datang."

Aku menatapnya nanar. Masih penuh dengan pertanyaan, namun Hyuuga hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan segera mengerti semuanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan menutupnya pintu utama bangunan kuno ini.

.

"Nak, kemarilah."

Aku menurut dan mengekor pria paruh baya ini menuju ruang administrasi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu ruang administrasi, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku cukup terkejut melihatnya. Bukankah semua kunci dipegang oleh wanita cerdas? Seraya semua tanyaku berenang ke permukaan, aku turut masuk ke dalam sana.

"Maaf, tapi... siapa Anda sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

Pria itu pun tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Apakah Anda pemilik bangunan ini?" tanyaku kembali.

Pria itu masih belum menjawab.

"Tuan—"

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas kusam padaku. Aku menerimanya dan membaliknya. Sebuah foto. Wajah yang sangat familier.

.

Wanita cerdas.

.

Aku menatap pria itu dalam kebingungan, sedang ia hanya menatap nanar barang-barang yang berserakan di ruangan itu.

.

"Anakku."

.

Aku tercekat.

.

"Tewas sepuluh tahun yang lalu dalam kebakaran besar di sini."

.

Mataku membulat.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang.

.

"Shinsei..." gumamku lirih.

.

Pria itu menatapku dengan raut muka terkejut.

* * *

AKU memberanikan diri untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruang administrasi saat hari telah menjadi malam. Memberanikan diri untuk mengacak-acak lemari besar yang menempel di pojok ruangan, menemukan sebuah gitar tua yang sudah usang. Kuraih benda itu, berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dalam sana—

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

"KYAAA!"

.

Aku kaget dan melompat ke belakang, tersandung tumpukan-tumpukan berkas dan jatuh terduduk. Mataku pucat menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Si wanita cerdas berdiri menatapku kosong. Aku menelan ludahku berkali-kali. Bulu kudukku berdiri.

.

Ia tertawa kecil.

.

"Kupikir kau akan langsung pergi."

.

Aku masih memandangnya dengan pucat.

.

"Kupikir kau orang yang skeptis? Lihat dirimu. Kau tampak ketakutan?"

.

Keberadaannya terasa begitu nyata. Ketika rasa takutku sedikit mereda, aku memilih untuk bangkit dan mendekatinya. Kusentuh wajahnya. Terus kurengkuh. Hangat.

"Aku tak pernah tahu arwah sebegini nyatanya," bisikku lirih.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Sama seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya kembali?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku menolak untuk mengingat semuanya sampai kau yang menuturkan," jawabku lirih.

Ia menyentuh tanganku. Memutar sedikit kepalanya. Mencium telapak tanganku yang sedari tadi merengkuhnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Sentimental.

"Ya, aku yang selalu memainkan gitar itu di malam hari."

"Teruskan."

"Ya, aku mengenal pemilik tempat ini. Dia ayahku. Kau pun mengenalnya. Mestinya."

"Teruskan."

"Kau adalah pengamat bintang yang sangat buruk. Bukan. Pada dasarnya kau tidak pernah menyukai astronomi."

"Teruskan."

"Apa pun demi makanan. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa perburuan jamur musim gugur itu."

Aku terhenti sejenak. Tertawa dengan tertahan. Mata terasa panas.

"Ayo, teruskan."

Kini gantian ia yang terdiam. Ia kembali tersenyum simpul dan menyentuh mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Menyeka air mataku.

"Teruskan, kubilang."

Ia tetap mengunci mulutnya. Kini kedua tangannya merengkuh wajahku balik. Kedua ibu jarinya sibuk menghapus air mataku yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Berengsek... Teruskan..."

Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Erat. Sangat erat. Hangat. Sangat hangat.

.

"Kau kekasihku. Kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu."

.

Tangisku meledak.

.

Aku balas mendekapnya seerat yang kubisa.

.

Meraung-raung sesukaku.

.

Tak ingin kehangatan ini berakhir.

.

"Kaga... Kaga..."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:**

 **Genre 1 diubah menjadi _tragedy_**

 ** _Supernatural_ ditambahkan ke genre 2  
**

 **Kaga ditambahkan ke daftar karakter**

 **Akagi dan Kaga berstatus _Pair_ A**


	8. Bagian VIII: 不幸な必死

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian VIII: 不幸な必死 ( _fukouna hisshi_ / _unfortunate, inevitable death_ )**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

TAHUN ajaran baru. Tahun terakhir Akagi di bangku SMA. Tidak ada hal yang disayangkannya. Tidak ada hal yang disesalinya. Pertanda bagus. Bisa segera meninggalkan rumah. Tidak perlu lagi pengang dengan semua racauan Amagi.

* * *

AKAGI menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sembari menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang sudah kosong, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas-kelas yang bergeming di sebelah kanannya. Cahaya senja jatuh dengan lembut di atas meja dan lantai tiap-tiap kelas. Pemandangan favoritnya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia sampai di lantai satu. Ia mendengar petikan gitar. Penasaran siapa yang bermain gitar di jam tutup sekolah seperti ini, Akagi menelusuri lorong lantai satu yang merupakan teritorial anak kelas satu. Belum menemukan pelakunya, suara gitar tersebut sudah menghilang. Akagi menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

SORE lainnya, permainan gitar itu tetap terdengar. Akagi masih belum berhasil menemukan pelakunya, namun satu hal yang ia pelajari: orang ini memiliki selera humor yang buruk. Berpindah-pindah tempat seolah mengajak siapa pun yang mendengarnya untuk bermain detektif-detektifan.

* * *

ENTAH sudah berapa lama dan Akagi masih belum juga berhasil menemukan pelaku sialan dari permainan misterius di lorong lantai satu itu. Jengkel, sore itu, ketika ia sampai di lorong sana, ia langsung berteriak, "Kalau kaupikir ini lucu, kau bodoh! Tunjukkan dirimu, pecundang!"

Yang disaksikannya kemudian adalah pintu belakang salah satu kelas yang terbuka, mengundangnya masuk. Di dalam tampak seorang gadis dengan kuncir samping berdiri sambil memegang gitar, menatapnya datar.

"Apa semua orang dewasa sebegitu sentimennya?"

Akagi menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tadi kau membentakku, menudingku melucu, benar?"

Akagi hanya mengangguk. Menatap wajah gadis itu dengan sengit.

"Aku bermain untuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa kau yang merasa terganggu? Aku pun tak pernah komplain dengan kau yang selalu pulang belakangan hanya untuk menikmati senja yang jatuh di meja dan lantai kelas-kelas."

Akagi terdiam.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kaga. Tak perlu repot-repot menindasku, kak. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan berhenti bermain."

* * *

AKAGI membuka pintu kelas itu. Melemparkan sekantong camilan ke mimbar guru. Di samping mimbar itu duduklah Kaga, hanya tersenyum simpul, tanda terima kasih. Akagi menyeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah juniornya. Si junior kembali memetik gitarnya. Memainkan lagu yang sama.

"Kau tidak punya lagu lain untuk dimainkan apa?"

Kaga hanya tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Main lagu lain pun percuma. Kau buta nada."

Akagi mendengus dan memukul bahu juniornya.

* * *

HARI itu Akagi datang dengan tampang berantakan. Diabaikannya Kaga yang hanya duduk di samping mimbar guru, memetik gitarnya. Ia melempar tasnya ke salah satu meja dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Tugas?"

"Prosa berirama."

"Selain buta nada ternyata kau juga buta sastra, begitu ya."

"Berhenti berolok kau."

Kaga hanya tersenyum simpul dan beranjak menghampiri sang senior.

"Tak ada dua senja..."

Akagi mencibirnya.

" _Keju_ banget."

Kaga tertawa kecil. Akagi meletakkan pensilnya, menatap gadis kuncir samping di hadapannya.

"Kenapa harus senja?"

"Karena kau suka senja?"

"Kenapa harus dua?"

"Karena matamu ada dua?"

Akagi tertawa lepas.

"Cerdas. Tapi _keju_ banget."

"Terima kasih, kak."

Akagi kembali berpikir. Sejenak. Lalu ia kembali melirik Kaga yang tengah memerhatikan tulisannya.

.

Perlahan sekali.

.

Perlahan sekali.

.

Tangan itu menyentuh wajah mungil di hadapannya.

.

Yang disentuh hanya meliriknya dengan datar, seolah hanya bertanya ada apa.

.

Akagi tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat ekspresi polos itu.

.

"Hei, Kaga."

.

"Jadian yuk."

* * *

KEESOKAN harinya. Di kelas sastra. Akagi menyerahkan tugasnya tanpa banyak omong. Gurunya, seolah sudah hafal muridnya yang satu ini bebal sekali di mata pelajarannya, langsung membaca prosa milik Akagi. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hei, Akagi, menyontek pada siapa ini?"

Akagi menatap gurunya dengan wajah mengejek dan menjawab, "Jangan merendahkan kemampuan wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta, Pak. Dosa."

Sang guru geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Disuruh membuat prosa berirama, Akagi malah membuat sebaris kalimat saja. Herannya, satu kalimat itu saja dan sang guru tenggelam dalam rasa di dalamnya.

* * *

 ** _Tak ada dua senja yang tak mesum_**

* * *

PINTU dibuka dengan kasar, ditutup sama kasarnya. Yang tengah memetik gitar hanya memandangi dengan tatapan datar. Akagi cengar-cengir berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan meletakkan kertas tugas prosanya di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, aku berutang budi padamu."

Kaga hanya tersenyum kecil.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Akagi yang merunduk dan mempertemukan bibir-bibir mereka.

.

"Mesum."

.

"Tak ada dua senja yang tak mesum, Kaga."

* * *

MUSIM pun berganti. Musim panas datang dengan segala ramune-nya. Lalu Segitiga Musim Panas. Atau bunga lavendel. Selepas ujian akhir semester—memasuki libur musim panas, Akagi kerepotan mencari Kaga. Pasalnya, anak berkuncir samping itu tidak pernah memberinya kabar atau pun muncul di rumahnya. Karena jengkel merasa dicampakkan pacarnya sendiri, Akagi pun seenaknya pergi mendatangi rumah Kaga pada suatu sore.

.

Untuk dipertemukan dengan ayahnya.

.

Diberitahu bahwa di saat-saat seperti ini Kaga memang jarang ada di rumah. Cari ke Gunung Sankaku, katanya. Akagi pun hanya bisa mengikuti saran tersebut. Dan memang benar. Orang yang dicarinya tengah sibuk mengintip sisi lain langit melalui teleskopnya.

"Ini masih sore, bego."

"Aku mengamatinya sendiri. Kenapa kau yang menghardik? Dasar orang dewasa."

Keduanya tertawa. Yang diingatnya setelahnya adalah dirinya yang menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya bersama Kaga, belajar mencintai langit malam. Meskipun Kaga selalu mengejeknya karena Akagi terlalu payah dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengapresiasi salah satu hobinya ini. Bahkan ketika anak itu sibuk memotret banyak kejadian alam yang tak kasatmata. Kesal, banget, tapi sayangnya Akagi lihai bermain sihir cinta.

.

"Shinsei."

.

"Ya, mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu Shinsei saja. Kaga itu kuno."

Kaga cukup terkejut dengan ultimatum tersebut.

"Kenapa harus Shinsei?"

"Karena kau suka bintang?"

"Kenapa harus 'shin'?"

"Karena kamu bintang yang meledak tepat di hatiku? Bintang baruku~"

"Hah, lihat sekarang siapa yang lebih _keju_ di antara kita."

* * *

MUSIM panas pun berlalu dan berganti menjadi musim gugur dengan segala jamur matsutake-nya.

"Pokoknya temani aku berburu jamur di hutan akhir pekan ini!" Pada suatu hari di tengah musim gugur Akagi merengek.

Kaga hanya bisa mengalah dan menurut. Untungnya ia cukup sigap mempersiapkan tenda dan peralatan dasar berkemah karena nyatanya Akagi segala tersesat di dalam hutan. Beruntung saja sang junior hafal luar kepala tentang seluk-beluk gunung tempat kencan mereka.

Banyak jamur, banyak pula makannya. Setelah jamur-jamur hasil buruan terbakar sempurna, Akagi tanpa sungkan makan membabi buta. Kaga hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Kalau kau makan sedikit begitu badanmu akan selamanya kecil, tahu?"

"Daripada kamu, kayak _bukkake_."

Akagi langsung tersedak dan kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sejak saat itu, karena ucapan Kaga, Akagi berhenti, bahkan membenci jamur matsutake.

.

"Bentuknya seperti penis."

.

Kalau bukan karena cinta, mending putus saja, sudah. Perkaranya makanan sih. Tapi untung Akagi sedang dimabuk cinta monyet anak-anak sehingga Kaga termaafkan.

* * *

MUSIM dingin pun tiba. Akagi menjadi sangat sibuk dengan semua jam tambahan dan bimbingan sana sini untuk persiapan ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas. Mengetahui keinginan Akagi untuk merantau, Kaga hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberinya dukungan dengan terus memainkan gitarnya di saat petang menjelang. Sesekali Akagi akan muncul dan ia akan menemaninya belajar, atau mengobrol saat Akagi misuh-misuh karena suntuk.

Syukurlah setelah semua ujian berakhir Akagi membalaskan dendamnya dengan tidak pernah membiarkan Kaga luput dari kesehariannya. Natal, tahun baru, mereka melaluinya bersama. Ayah Kaga memiliki usaha penginapan dan Kaga meminta izin untuk menyewa satu kamar selama Natal dan tahun baru untuk mereka berdua. Agar tidak repot menikmati festival di daerah pertokoan, alasannya.

.

Ya.

.

Menikmati.

.

Festival.

.

Dan bencana.

.

Kebakaran besar.

.

Api yang turut menyambar penginapan.

.

Akagi yang terjebak di dalam kamar.

.

Kaga yang menerobos masuk demi menyelamatkannya.

.

Lalu salah satu kayu yang jatuh menimpa Kaga.

.

Kaga yang terjepit.

.

Kaga yang mendorong Akagi keluar dari penginapan melalui jendela.

.

Penginapan yang habis terbakar.

.

Salju yang turun.

.

Sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran yang nyaring.

.

Kematian yang tidak terelakkan. Kematian yang sial.

* * *

 **bersambung**


	9. Bagian IX: 重複

**つぼみ、二人差しつぼむ**

 **( _t_** ** _subomi, futari sashi tsubomu_** **/** ** _bud, budding between the two_** **)**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **Bagian IX: 重複 ( _choufuku_ / _repetition_ )**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kobukuro - Tsubomi**

 **Fulare Pad yang telah meng-** ** _cover_** **lagu ini dalam untaian petik-petik gitar yang tak habis-habisnya mengulek dada**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Begitu berat. Tak jauh dariku adalah ponselku yang terus bergetar. Kulihat langit di luar jendela. Malam. Ck, siapa pula yang menelepon malam-malam begini? ...Ha? Pacar? Seingatku aku sudah menghapus nomor pria ini sejak putus dulu.

.

Tunggu.

.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan menatap sekelilingku.

.

Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar apartemen lamaku?

.

Aku pun baru menyadari bahwa aku masih mengenakan pakaian kerjaku.

.

...Tunggu.

.

Pakaian kerja? Aku kan sudah mengundurkan diri sejak lama.

.

Kuputuskan untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri.

.

Kuraih ponselku dan menatap tanggalnya.

.

Juni.

.

Aku terdiam.

.

Seketika pucat.

.

Ponselku kembali bergetar.

.

Dengan ragu kuterima panggilan tersebut.

.

"Selamat malam, cantik."

.

Aku masih terdiam.

.

"Selamat hari jadi."

.

...Hah?

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Gasian Gaond.**


End file.
